


Lifetime Nutella

by blacknail908



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anthony Edward Stark, Betty Buzzkill, Debby Downer, F/M, JARVIS - Freeform, Nutella, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacknail908/pseuds/blacknail908
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to get Minnie to help with a weapons testing... and she want something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime Nutella

"Uh no."  
"Come on! It'll be fun!"  
"Last time you said that, I broke my wrist."  
"Don't be a Betty Buzzkill."  
"And my arm."  
"Okay, yeah. So, that one didn't go out so well."  
"The time before that, I broke my leg, my nose, and dislocated my shoulder."  
"So?"  
"The time before the that, I ended up fracturing my ribs, one of my ribs ended up puncturing my lung, causing me to have emergency surgery."  
"And yet, you still work for me, so I must be doing something right."  
"No Tony."  
"Minnie,"   
"Anthony Edward Stark, what did I say about whinning?"  
"I don't think it's right for you to be my 'mom' and my girlfriend at the same time."  
"Haha very funny."  
"Okay, what do you want?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Getting you something usually gets me what I want. So, what do you want?"  
"Lifetime supply of Nutella."  
"Nutella sucks."  
"Going down into the lab when you're testing your new weapons sucks too."  
"Touche'. Alright, you have a deal."  
"Oh and one more thing?"  
"What?"  
"If I die, I'm so going to come back and kill you."

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first story, like ever, and it's not really a story. In a sense, it's more of a script.   
> Oh well.


End file.
